


The things I’d do for you

by autumnflakez



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Angel/Spike, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnflakez/pseuds/autumnflakez
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.This is mt first time writing in this fandom.R&R will be highly appreciated from all you lovelies!And this is not beta-read. Please point out the mistakes if there are any.Thank you for your time reading this and the fic.Updated on 19/11/2017





	The things I’d do for you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> This is mt first time writing in this fandom.  
> R&R will be highly appreciated from all you lovelies!  
> And this is not beta-read. Please point out the mistakes if there are any.  
> Thank you for your time reading this and the fic.
> 
> Updated on 19/11/2017

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The phone call had been a week ago. Angel did not inform anyone that he had made the call. He was thinking of what Spike had told Cordelia and Wesley, about them influencing each other. He didn’t know whether it was good idea or not to reveal Angelus to the Slayer. He realized that he didn't really mind especially when Angelus was coming up with ways to deal with the Sunnydale bunch for hurting Spike. Each was more creative and painful than the last. He had learnt to ignore the demon quite well these days so that he was not tempted to contribute. His musing was interrupted by the voice of his Childe calling for him.

“Sire?"

Angel settled back into the bed. The pale vampire snuggled into Angel and the scent of his Sire cum lover washed over him like a security blanket.

What is it, William?” Spike looked at Angel. In such short period of a month, he regained his Sire and lover. Never in his undead life would he ever think this day will come along. It would be a lie through and through if he said he never missed Angel(us). After meeting his Sire again for the first time in Sunnydale, when he saw him with the Slayer, Spike had made Angel his enemy. If he couldn’t be close to him the way they used to, then he will make sure his Sire remember him as his eternal enemy. Spike knew he was irrational when it came to Angel but he was well aware he lost his irrationality long, long time ago. Lost it from the very first moment Angelus touched him intimately and claimed him.

William?” Angel asked again.

“Claim me, Sire.” Spike whispered and spread himself invitingly.

Angel eyes turned feral at the sight of his naked Childe, erection straining glistened with precum. Spike spread his legs further apart. Angel settled himself between the V of Spike’s legs and pulled his Childe to him for a demanding rough kiss. Spike fought for dominance. Angel tightened his hold and growled into the kiss. Spike grew pliant and purred. Angel proceeded to nip, kiss and bite his way down the lithe muscular body he knew so well. Spike's let out a breathy groan when he felt fangs grazing his nipples, making them harder than he thought possible. Angel smirked and dragged his fangs along Spike's responsive body. Every touch of his mouth on the body resulted the loveliest noise from his Childe. Spike gasped and moaned when Angel grabbed hold of his erection, stroking it slowly. Angel smirked wickedly at the sight of his Childe, panting unnecessarily. When he had Spike’s attention, he swallowed him whole and Spike arched off the bed. Angel gave him no time to come back to himself before started sucking him in earnest. 

Spike was babbling incoherently from that powerful suction and the bruising grip Angel had on his hips. He desperately wanted to buck into his Sire’s mouth but Angel’s hold on him was too strong. He ripped the bed sheet in his pleasure and frustration. The sound of the ripping fabric caused Angel to chuckle and the vibration sent shocks of pleasure through Spike. After some time, Angel relented on his grip and fondled Spike’s balls and teased his puckered hole. Spike's incoherent babbling increased at those teasing touches. Spike growled in frustration when he tried to bear down on the finger but Angel withdrew every time. Angel continued to tease while still having Spike in his mouth, enjoying Spike's pleasured frustration. His Childe moaned and writhed so beautifully for him. Angel released him when he felt Spike was close. Spike tried to grab hold of Angel and pushed him down again. Angel playfully growled and bit Spike's wrist. Spike growled back but soon whined at the loss and tried to touch himself. Angel pinned both his arms above his head and kissed him hard. While kissing back just as hard, Spike angled his body and tried to rub himself on Angel.

Angel broke the kiss and started nipping at Spike’s lips, a particular hard nip drew blood. Angel pulled back, teeth and lips bloodied and looked down at an equally bloodied Spike. Spike knew the effect he had on Angel and he reveled in it. He stretched and arched into Angel as much as he could with Angel's weight on top of him and bared his neck. Angel's flashed his eyes and Spike's bloodied lips stretched into a teasing smirk. Angel huffed exasperated at Spike's cheek. Angel decided to kiss that smirk away. Both moaned at the taste of blood and they exchanged a long bloody filthy kiss. Spike wrenched his mouth away and growled, “Clothes off. Now.”

Spike’s pale lithe form on the dark sheet with bloody lips caused Angel to growl possessively and kissed the debauched vampire hard before getting up and undressed. Spike was tracking Angel’s movement with hungry lustful eyes. The same intense hunger and lust reflected back at him in Angel’s eyes. Angel stood at the end of the bed admiring his Childe stretched provocatively on the dark sheet. Spike had Angel's zeroed in on his mouth when he start sucking two of his fingers obscenely. Angel had to hold himself off when Spike withdrew the fingers and pushed them into his hole with a low filthy moan. Spike was finger fucking himself slowly without breaking eye contact with Angel. No matter how many times Angel had seen Spike played with himself, the erotic sight never failed in igniting that ball of fiery possessiveness and lust within him. 

Spike could feel Angel turning more feral at the display and shivered at the dangerous look he was getting from his Sire. Spike pulled his fingers out and spread his thighs further apart, enjoying the low growl from Angel. Spike had never learnt not to bait his Sire like this. In fact, Spike reveled in it because only him could make Angel(us) react this way. His Sire was very possessive when it came to him and though Angel allowed Spike a lot more leeway nowadays, there were still times Angel liked to be in total control. Angel liked to rile Spike up in the most pleasure inducing fun way, very much different from the “fun” Angelus had in mind and for that Spike was more than happy to oblige when Angel was in one of his controlling mood. Angel liked to hear Spike’s cries of pure pleasure without the fear and pain in them. Of course, Spike liked this so much more too, compared to way back when.

However, the sight of Angel going down on him was still a sight Spike needed time getting used to. Spike could count with two fingers the number of times Angelus had Spike’s cock in his mouth and none of those times yielded a fraction of the pleasure Angel gave him. Angelus was not cruel per se, just did not like to be on his knees for another. Spike had wondered why Angelus did it if he was so against it but never dared to ask. Although Angelus gave him more pain than pleasure, he could not deny they had some great time together and that Angelus was everything to him. Just like Angel was everything to him now.

“Come back to me, my sweet William." Angel's bedroom voice never failed in sending him into thinking dirty, dirty thoughts about the both of them.

Spike snapped back into the present and smiled softly at Angel. Spike looped his arms around Angel and pulled the larger naked vampire closer to him. Angel returned the smile with a whispered, "Alright there?"

Spike nodded and arched into Angel causing both to moan at the delightful sensation of both of their cocks rubbing against each other. They locked lips again in a bruising kiss while grinding against each other. Angel let off when he felt Spike tensed. Spike whined and glared at the vampire on top of him. He locked his ankles together at the small of Angel’s back and tried to arched into the larger vampire. Angel chuckled and kissed him before asking, voice low and deep, “So… I take it you don’t want me inside you?”

At that, Spike pushed Angel off him so suddenly causing his Sire to fall off the bed. Spike panicked and peered down at Angel from the edge of the bed cautiously. Angel tsked, a little annoyed before grinning and stroking himself languidly. Seeing Angel supporting his weight on one elbow and the other was stroking up and and down his own hard erection, it took a moment for Spike to realize Angel was not mad at him. His bloody Sire was teasing him! Spike groaned at the sight. After watching Angel for a little bit more, Spike jumped off the bed, batted Angel’s hand away and took Angel’s whole length into his mouth in one go. Angel amused chuckled turned into a filthy moan at the cleverness and deftness of Spike’s ministration.

“Shit! Oh! Fuck yes!” Angel cursed, marveling at the lack of gag reflex in his Childe, which had never failed to surprise him. Angel grabbed hold of the blond head and fucked into Spike’s willing mouth. Spike relaxed his throat even more when Angel increased his thrust, fucking Spike's mouth almost brutally. Angel considered coming just like that but he liked it better coming inside his Childe. So, Angel growled at Spike to stop when he felt himself close to coming. Spike let go of Angel with a wet lewd pop. The sight of Spike swollen lips from the kisses and the abuse had Angel dragging Spike upwards and kissed him roughly again before throwing Spike back on the bed.

Once back on the bed, Angel wasted no time in pushing Spike's wide open and shoved three fingers into Spike. Spike cried at the sudden intrusion but still bucked up for Angel to finger fucked him deeper. Spike’s pleasure moan and cries were always Angel's favorite. They were the sweetest aphrodisiac to Angel. Spike keened when Angel curled his fingers and brushed against his sensitive spot. Angel had to hold him down when Spike arched off the bed. Angel continued the sweet assault on Spike's prostate and Spike was writhing helplessly on the bed. His hands were being held above his head by Angel when he tried to touch his cock. Angel felt himself became harder at the beautiful sight.

Spike sobbed when once again, Angel withdrew when he was about to reach his climax. Angel leaned down and kissed away Spike's tears before claiming another kiss. 

"Angel... please... stop teasing... want you in me... please... Sire... fuck me.. fuck me... I want to come... fuck me..." Spike was chanting it like a mantra.

Finally, taking pity on his Childe and also because Angel himself could not hold off much longer, he pulled Spike up to him and aligned the head of his cock to Spike's hole. He rubbed the head of his cock against Spike's hole a few time before finally pushing in in one swift thrust.

Spike keened and arched off the bed at the thrust and without letting him adjust to the intrusion, Angel started pounding into the willing body beneath him with forceful thrusts. If Spike wasn’t a vampire, Angel had no doubt that Spike would been in agonizing pain rather than pleasure. The bruising grip Angel had on Spike would have shattered his wrists. But Spike only felt overwhelming pleasure from Angel pounding into him and also frustration because he wanted to touch. Spike wanted to touch Angel and also wanted to touch his own cock. Angel smirked at Spike's frustration. Ever since a fledgling, Spike liked to touch. No matter how many times Angelus punished him for it, he still liked to touch especially when they indulged in carnal pleasure. Spike knew Angel knew his penchant for touching Angel when they were like this. 

"Bloody bastard," Spike ground out and clenched down on Angel, wiping that infuriating smirk off his Sire’s face. Angel retaliated by pounding on Spike’s sweet spot relentlessly causing the blond vampire to moan and keen louder.

Angel finally released his hold on Spike’s arms. Well, Angel could not deny he loved Spikes hands on him even though Angelus would not admit to it. With his hands free, Spike was clawing at Angel’s back and Angel growled at the pain induced pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Angel sank his fangs into Spike’s neck causing Spike to cum hard and seeing stars. Spike returned the bite while Angel was still attached to his neck and clenched down hard on Angel’s cock at the same time. Angel spilled into Spike with a muted growl. Both drank from the other while riding out their high of such intense orgasms.

Spike released Angel once he calmed down but Angel was still attached to Spike’s neck. The blond vampire groaned when he felt his cock getting hard again at the sensation of Angel sucking on his neck. He knew he will be weak once Angel was done with him but he really could not care less when he was on his way to his second high. Spike whined when he felt precum pooling on his stomach. He felt Angel smiled into his neck before grabbing hold of his cock and started jerking him. Angel retracted his fangs when he heard squelching sound coming from his Childe. He was rewarded with Spike fucking himself with three fingers, Angels’ cum dripping out with every thrusts of the fingers while Angel was pumping up and down his length.

“My beautiful, filthy, filthy Childe… Yes, just like that. Look at you. Fucking yourself and making a mess with my cum dripping out of your beautiful and greedy hole. So beautiful and so filthy.” Spike preened at Angel’s words and Angel rewarded him by quickening his speed. “That’s right… Just like that… Come for me, William… Come for your Sire…” Spike fucked himself in sync with Angel’s speed pumping up and down his cock. Spike came with a loud moan. Angel leaned down and kissed him hard before growling out an animalistic, “Mine!”

When they came down from their high, Angel went to the adjoining bathroom looking for towels to clean them up. Spike appreciated the view of strong muscular body and a delectable ass before making himself comfortable on the bed, sated and enjoying all those delightful aches before they were gone with a contented smile on his face.

Angel came out of the bathroom to find Spike asleep in their mess and a smile on his face. It had been a very long while since he saw Spike so content and relaxed. Angel made a face when he thought of sleeping in the mess of sweat, blood and cum but he decided just this once because of the smile on Spike’s face. He grimaced at the stickiness when he laid down and pulled Spike to him after a simple wiped down of the mess on Spike. Spike instantly burrowed closer and Angel lifted him onto his chest, securing his precious Childe in a protective hold.

“The things I’d do for you.” Angel grumbled before kissing the blond head on his chest. Spike sighed contentedly and placed a kiss on the strong chest finally drifting into complete oblivion. Angelus was surprising docile and rumbling with pleasure. Angel decided to ignore his demon in favor of drifting off to sleep with Spike securely in his arms.

**End**


End file.
